Breaking the Dawn
by Daughter of the Moon Goddess
Summary: After running from the massacre caused by the Volterri, Nessie and Jake are now hiding from vampire trackers. A chain of events unfolds, as Nessie begins to realize the little humanity she has might not be here to stay.
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Nessie (Renesmee) as she and Jake escaped the battle with the Volterri, which, unfortunately, did not end with the Cullens surviving. Or did they? Jake and Nessie are now living in a trailer out in Texas, hiding from vampire trackers. Problems start to happen as Nessie realizes the human side of her is beginning to struggle to exist. Nessie POV

_11th of June, 2013. _

Maybe I shouldn't write this. But how can I not? I was too young to fully remember the day my parents died, and too old to fully forgot the murders I witnessed. Nobody here knows me. Jake forbids me from seeing any humans; how would he explain to them why I looked about a year older every time they saw me? Anyways, I can't change the subject. Fact is, I'm lonely. I'm thirteen, and I was born only a year ago. I used to have people around me who loved me, uncles and aunts, grandparents and a mother and father. Now I don't. I knew, from the moment my mother placed a backpack in my hand, that I had to run. Still, I never expected loneliness to hurt this bad, for the absence of a dead family to ache so horribly.

Aunt Alice used to take my measurements, both height and weight. I miss her love for fashion, the way she rolled her eyes at my mother's cluelessness when it came to choosing clothes. If, dear diary, the words in the previous sentence are a bit messy, it's because the pencil snapped in my hand. That's another problem. My strength has been increasing for some time now, and I'm not just talking about the physical kind, but also the mental. In combination to my physical abilities being almost equivalent to a full blood vampire, I now not only can give people mental images, but I can also influence what they're thinking. I feel a tingle in my stomach when I think about the things I could achieve with these powers, but a little voice in my head tells me I shouldn't. This same voice also says I best keep quiet of this to Jake, as he wouldn't understand, what would he as a werewolf know, about magic? He'd think of me as weird and wrong, and I can't risk pushing away the one person I have left.

There have been other things as well. I walked into the pharmacy last afternoon, the one rare occasion in which I mingled with the human world, or any world for that matter. The bell clanged, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I almost dropped the packet of painkillers onto the glossy floor in shock. Because rather than seeing the new customer, I smelt her. And not just her perfume, but something deeper. Something that pulled a wave of emotions to the surface which I had never before acknowledged. It was the feeling of true hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

20th of June, 2013.

It's been a rough couple of days. Jake has kept me busy with chores; I never figured him for being the routine type, but then again, I have only known him for less than twelve months. So far he's had me make runs to the pharmacy and supermarket, and made me clean the fridge and attempt to cook meals a few times. This behavior all seemed a little out of character to me, when I suddenly realized something with a pang; Jake might not be around one day. And if he isn't, I'll have to cope on my own, nonexistent as far as the world was concerned. Truly and forever alone.

It was with this thought it mind that I went through gun training today. Jake is convinced that giving me a weapon will solve all our problems, but I honestly believe my vampire heritage will put me to an advantage in a fight. And if I were to fight the Volturi or another vampire - well, then no weapon in the world would save me. But Jake doesn't seem to see this side of the argument. He just goes on and on about how I will need to look out for myself - as if I hadnt already gotten that.

After practicing aiming the barrel at a couple empty Coke bottles, I jumped into the old Ford Jake kept as a continuos project, and headed into town. It wasn't for the sake of trying to find a hangout place where other teens were, or even a library, as the life we lived only allowed minimum socialisation with the outside world. No, I needed to get a 'coupla cartoons of milk, packets of bacon, and some magazines from the store, as well as refill on gas at the local station. But first, I pulled my purple Hollister jumper over my shoulders, grabbing a packet of perfume from beneath my bed. I then sprayed two drops on each sleave, near the ends, leaving the house smelling like candyfloss and raspberries. J wrinkled his nose, the slumbering wolf noticing the stench, but didn't comment, probably assuming I was in some kind of phase.

Pulling into the market's parking lot, the Ford's engine wheezing slightly, I jumped out, and headed straight for the doors. I almost made it ten feet before it happened.

It was subtle for about half a second, then it hit me at full speed, almost rocketing my body backwards, it was so powerful. I looked up, scanning quickly for an audience, and then sniffed each of the sleeves. Trying to keep my mind on candyfloss and all thoughts pretty and nice, I looked around me for the items I needed to purchase - but something was off. I had gone through this, day after day, for a while now, but somehow this time was different. Instead of just feeling my hunger, I now saw it.

The colors of each of the shelves and products were all bending and disappearing into one another in tones of gray and flecks of light green. It was the most peculiar thing I had ever seen. But oh, it was nothing compared to when I spotted the humnan.

He was just a boy, a year or so older than my physical appearance. He pulled an iPod out of his pocket, shuffling to some other metal song. There was nothing special about him, really, except for the fact that all around him, colors were refracting in the oddest angles and colors. And he was so bright - like a neon sign in the dark. Seeing him, I understood I had never earlier experienced hunger, not the real kind. This was definitely real.


	3. Chapter 3

20th of June, 2013

This can't be happening. And yet it is. I'm in a horse ranch, not far from where Jake and I live. The owner doesn't know I'm here - I'm hiding behind piles of hay, with only a couple of horses as my witness - and neither does Jake. That's why I'm here. To hide like a coward. And so far, its working pretty well.

Like I said, the impossible happened. Jake found my diary. And of course, he searched it. Read every page, violating the small crumbs of privacy I had left. He said tons of things afterwards; "sorry", "it was wrong for me to read your diary", and "don't be mad, Nessie, but he also said that I should have told him what's going on earlier.

He freaked. He didn't do it in an all out angry kind of way, but he had this look in his eye, which said he said he was scared. .Me.

I don't blame him. I'm getting hungrier, and I can see auras in color - I get that the dude is freaking out. But does he have to show me his fear? I don't want to see the way he looks at me and my kind, yes, the vampire part of my heritage, like we're dirt under his nails. Before, he thought of me differently. Now everything's changed. That's why I'm up here, hiding. Getting away from Jake for a few hours will hopefully give me more perspective. Question is, where do I go from here?


End file.
